pasts of the bladebreakers
by Ilness.Illusion
Summary: it's just a little story about the pasts of the Bladebreakers. please just read it i'm really bad at summarys so there's a bit of YAOI in it. there pasts are not happy so if your like MAx and don't like story's who are angst, tragedy adn stuff like that
1. chapter 1

the pasts of the Bladebreakers.

Hi I'm well eh back not that I was gone or something but fanfiction net wouldn't let me update my stories

Little Angel: Oh shut up you are rambling you know.

Little Bitchy: Yeah just do the freaking disclaimer.

Disclaimer by Little Devil: Angel Of The Living Dead does not own beyblade so don't sue her because right now she spend all her money on her new computer.

Summary:

It's a story about hte BladeBreakers I don't know if they are right well i know from Kai but Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson I just looked at a bit how they lived we begin with Ray's.

Hi like you all know my name is Ray Kon and I'm part of the BladeBreakers I love it believe me I do it's just that around this time of the year I remember what happened to me when I still lived in the village.

To be honest I don't wanna remember at all but exactly ten years Lee raped me. yes Lee my best friend from the White Tigers raped me. And because it happened exactly ten years ago I don't wanna see them at all. But as you can guess they are here right now. It's a sort reunion and all the best bladers are here White Tigers, Majestics, All-Starz and even the Demolotion Boys.

Well I will tell how it exactly happened.

Flashback –

"Hey Ray what are you still doing here" Lee asked as he looked at Ray who was sitting by the lake.

"Huh?? Oh nothing Lee I was just thinking" Ray answered him and looked back at the lake.

"Thinking Ray Kon It's like a fucking 4 in the morning you do know that right" Lee demanded.

"Huh? it's 5 in the morning damn it I didn't realise I was sitting here that long sorry" Ray said.

"It's okay you do know that all the other people are still sleeping. Right??" Lee said walking slowly to Ray.

Ray nodded a bit and was shocked when he felt Lee sucking on his neck.

"Lee what.. Aahrre you doing" Ray said.

"Well we are all alone what do you say Ray let's get going to my room" Lee said and he licked Ray's neck again and began to move his down towards a certain part of Ray.

"Lee what do you mean" (talking about naive) Ray asked he didn't really get it.

"Oh just play a little game" Lee said and he took ray's hand and walked to his room.

End Flashback –

"Oh man that was the biggest mistake of my life. I thought he really wanted to talk and play a game but I should have known that he didn't mean that kind of game. Anyway on with the story.

Flashback –

In Lee's room

"Ray you can sit on the bed" Lee said and he searched for something.

Ray nodded and asked "Lee what are you searching???"

"Nothing just sit on the bed" Lee said "I found it"

Ray looked at him like he was weird.

One moment Lee was standing on the other side of the room and the second he was sitting in Ray's lap.

"Lee eeh what are you. doooing" Ray stuttered.

"Oh ray you don't know How long I waited for this" Lee said and start kissing him.

Ray pulled away "Lee I don't have feelings for you at least not that way" Ray said he finally understand what Lee meant with a 'little game'.

"I know but that doesn't mean that I won't get it" Lee said taking Ray's shirt thingy off. (I don't know how you call that thing)

"Lee please don't do this" Ray said beginning to feel scared.

"Look" Lee said sitting up on Ray's legs "Ray I'm the grandson of the eldest and the leader of this village what I want I get Get it"

Ray nodded feeling even more scared he knew that Lee was stronger than him.

Lee took his own shirt off and his pants also Ray pants but also Ray's boxers. Then his own boxers.

(lemon scene I'm not going to write it I'm really bad at it)

end flashback –

Now I'm really happy I feel save around the BladeBreakers and I didn't with the White Tigers. That was also a reason I left the village.

"Ray are you ready we are going to that restaurant" I heard Max my lover saying

"I'm coming" I say to him.


	2. chapter two

Hi i'm back with the second chapter off BladeBreakers pasts.

Tyson: Who is next in your torture. 

Max: Tyson I don't think it was smart to say that

Tyson: Why not 

Max points at author and Tyson runs away.

Disclaimer by Max: Uuhhh Angel Of The Living Dead does not own Beyblade and don't sue her because she finally has her new computer so no money.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi my name is Tyson or Takao Kinomiya just how you wanna say it I don't care about that, and right now I'm sitting in the restaurant eating with the other Bladers.

The Restaurant is really nice only one problem my older brother works here his name is Hitoshi. He was the favorite off my parents I hate him. 

He did something and I was the one who was blamed and of course my parents believed him. He was the perfect son always got tens and nines. and me I only got well just got real low well you get it. Anyway he was perfect got the biggest room, the most clothes well the best of the best. He was just a big baby who couldn't do without money. I'm living with my Grandfather since the real big beating came. After that my Grandpa took me away. I love him I really do even if he is weird sometimes.

Anyway I will tell you about the real beating I got.

Flashback –

It was Four o clock in the noon and Tyson Kinomya just came home. His brother already was home because his mother took him everyday after school. And Tyson you will think. Well he could walk home. His parents didn't care for him the only thing he was good for was cleaning and you get the drill.

"Tyson Kinomiya I want something to drink so drag your fucking ass to the kitchen right now" His father yelled at him.

"Oh dear brother take some cola for me" Hitoshi yelled.

"And I would like a wine if it isn't to much for you to take if it is then you will walk twice get it" His mother yelled.

"Yes" Tyson said.

In the kitchen Tyson took a cola, a wine and a beer and walked back to the living room. 

"Tyson I don't want cola light" his brother said and looked at his mother with fake tears in his eyes. his mother and Father both saw this.

"Your useless excuse for a son why can't you just be like your brother" His father yelled and stood up.

Tyson cringed at the harse tone of his father. He knew something was coming. And it was not good.

Then his father fist hit him on his left cheek.

He looked away at his mother who was holding his brother because he was crying fake again. His brother looked at him and shot him a look like 'you are so stupid you know'.

"Dad Please" Tyson begged when he saw that his father took his belt off.

"What please you useless whore hit you or fuck you" His dad said teasing him but not in a nice way.

"no dad please" Tyson begged but it didn't come real good out of his troath because he was sobbing.

"Shut up!!" His father yelled.

His mother now also stood up together with his brother.

His father hit him again and again and again and again and well you get it... I guess.

Then his mother put him on the couch and stroked his face then hit him real hard and walked away.

His father walked to him together with his brother.

End flashback –

"Tyson what's wrong" I heard my lover Kai asking.

"Huh nothing" I answered.

He sighed "Tyson I know something is wrong but if you don't wanna say anything I won't ask about it anymore"

"Kai I will tell you but not now" I said to him.

"Ty if you don't wanna say it I won't push you" Kai said to me.

I nodded and took his hand in mine.

Flashback –

his father and brother now stood for him.

"So Tyson you know that you make me sick right" Tyson's dad said.

Tyson just nodded.

"My my little brother are you crying" Hitoshi said.

Tyson shook his head.

"Your lying little brother I can see it" Hitoshi said smirking at him.

"Didn't I tell you that you are not supposed to lie" His father said "Hitoshi go away I wanna 'talk' some with your brother"

"Yes father" Hitoshi said.

"now now Tyson you are lying and crying and you know that I don't like that" His father said to him.

Tyson Nodded.

"Why don't you speak to me boy lost your tong or something"

Tyson shook his head.

His father had still his belt in his hand. He hit Tyson with it.

"Dad please stop it hurts please I will be more like my older brother I will study, cook and...." Tyson tried to say.

"Shut up and listen to me you are quitting school we need you here for our own pleasure get it" His dad said to him the hit him again and again and again.

"Stop it right now" They heard someone say.

"Dad" Tyson's dad said "He deserved it he didn't listen and he made his brother cry because he didn't bring the good coke with him"

"You will stop right away and Tyson is going with me" Tyson's grandpa said.

end flashback –

Since then I live with my grandfather he may be nuts sometimes but I love him just like I love Kai.

"Look look who is here you know mom and dad really miss you 'little brother' you just left us without saying goodbye" I heard Hitoshi saying still after all those years I still remember his voice.

"Please Hitoshi just go" I said and grabbed Kai's hand even harder.

"Tyson what's wrong you are trying to kill my hand or something" I heard Kai asking.

"Kai can we leave I don't wanna stay anymore I'm not hungry" I said to him and stood up. He nods and walked together with me away.

When they were gone.

"you know little brother there will come a day that you are mine and only mine till that time I will miss you goodbye again goodbye and I do love you" Hitoshi muttered to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it I think next time Max or Kenny.

Kai will go last but I don't know that for sure so see you next time

bye bye

Angel Of The Living Dead


End file.
